Hearts And Minds
by sploink8654
Summary: When things go from bad to worst with John and Maria, AmyLita just tries to be a good friend, without letting her feelings get in the way. CenaMaria, CenaLitaAmy, RandyLitaAmy, WIP
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing that's recognizable. Y'dig, dawgs?

**TITLE**: Hearts And Minds

**PAIRING/S**: Cena/Maria, Cena/Lita (Amy), Randy/Lita (Amy), I think those are the basic ones.

**RATING**: Starts around PG-13 (T), bound to go up, I'm sure.

**SUMMARY**: When things go from pretty bad to worse with John and Maria, Lita just tries to be a good friend, without letting her own feelings get in the way.

**STATUS**: WIP

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: Randy Orton's on RAW in this fic. Other than that, I could really use your reviews. I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to pull this off. I haven't written fic in MONTHS, so this sort of a break-in, if you dig my flow.

**HEARTS AND MINDS**

**CHAPTER 1**

John shakes his head vigorously, trying to clear his vision. Someone is trying to get him up, he can feel them pulling at his arm. Something trickles down the side of his face, and there's a familiar salty taste in his mouth.

"John! John, come on. Come on, man, it's okay, we got you."

John looks up into the smoky blue eyes of Shawn Michaels, but knows somehow it isn't Shawn trying to pull him to his feet.

"Bro, you gotta try to get up, come on."

Randy's voice sounds distant to John, and almost disembodied. Randy has him by the waist, and has flung John's arm over his shoulders, struggling to get John up on his legs. John's vision begins to clear as Randy and Shawn half-drag him and get him moving, and as he looks out at the chaos on the road, it all begins to come back to him…………

They'd been going a bit too fast…he'd always had a tendency to drive fast on clear roads…There had been smiles and music…his head had begun to pound harder and harder…his vision had begun to blur, and in a matter of seconds had completely gone out…The heat and the summer sun had finally gotten to him…What had been the last thing he'd heard? That shrill sound? Had it been someone honking at them from behind? The wheels screeching, maybe? Or –

"Maria….Where's Maria?"

"They've got her, bro," Randy answers, "In an ambulance, she's off to the hospital. We gotta get you on this stretcher, come on, just one leg up, John-"

"H-hospital?"

"She's fine, all things considered," Randy replies as the stretcher bearing his best friend is rolled towards the waiting vehicle, "She looked pretty banged up, and she was unconscious, but breathing. There's a nasty bump on her head, I think she may have gotten a bad concussion. The paramedics think she's okay, other than a couple of broken ribs, but to get away with just that and nothing else is asking for a near miracle, considering the crash."

"My arm…it hurts…"

"Yeah, it's probably broken, bro," Shawn answers. The doors click close, and the siren goes off. "Let's hope that's the only thing you broke. I doubt it though, your leg doesn't look very good."

"Need….Maria…she….."

Shawn's and Randy's voices begin to sound softer and softer, and become almost like echoes. John's vision blurs again, even as Randy and Shawn tell him to try and keep awake, to stay with them, but it's no use. John has no control over his consciousness, and before he knows it, the entire world just disappears.

He wakes up again in the hospital already, and is almost immediately blinded by the overhead lights. He grunts as he sits himself up on one elbow, because the other's already set in a cast. He barely notices the movement in the left side of the room as he tries to prop himself up into a sitting position.

"…Hey…"

"Amy?"

The redhead appears at his side, helping to set up his pillows behind him.

"What are you doing here?" John finds himself asking her, "Where's Shawn? Or Randy?"

"Vince asked to see them," Amy says as she pulls up a chair to sit beside his bed, "Listen, Vince and Steph came in to check on you, but you were out like a light. You've got a broken arm and a couple of broken ribs, plus you're leg's got a tiny fracture in it. You're not gonna be able to wrestle for months."

John sighs disappointedly.

"They're vacating the title, aren't they?"

"Unless you wanna pull a Batista and just do it yourself, yeah," Amy answers.

"Dammit."

John passes as scratched, wounded hand over his face. "Who'd they say they were going to give it to?"

Amy shrugs. "Not sure, really," she replies, "Randy's number 1 contender, it'd be so easy to just give it to him, but of course, no one's gonna just say yes to that. They'd probably want a fighting chance, at least for the pride and knowledge that they fought for the title, even if they don't get it. Or they might probably give it to Shawn, I don't know." She flips her hair back behind her ears. "You look disappointed."

"This isn't the way I pictured losing the title a second time," John points out, "I wanted to go down with a fight. I'm a two-time WWE Champion, dammit. This shouldn't be happening to me."

"It happens to the best of us, John," Amy answers consolingly, "You'll get it back, you'll see. At least you don't really lose anything by letting it go like that. Besides, the fans haven't exactly been cheering you on as of late, are they?"

Since when did I give a crap that I get the shit booed out of me every week?" John snorts, "They can think whatever they very well please. And why am I even complaining about some damn championship? I've got other things to think about." He throws off his blanket, ready to leave, but Amy stops him.

"I really don't think you should be walking around, John," Amy says, "Your leg-"

"My leg is fine," John answers, unintentionally scathingly, "I have to go find Maria. I have to know that she's okay."

"The doctors said no, John," Amy says sternly, but the look on John's face tells her there's really no point arguing.

"Come on, boo," John says, rather irritated, "why you gotta be like that? Come on, you'd wanna do the same if you were in my position and it was someone you cared about in Maria's."

Something crosses Amy's face then, a weird expression, but the moment is fleeting, so John dismisses it as the meds.

"At least let me get you a wheelchair," Amy suggests.

John puts up his hands as if in surrender. "If you think you'll get me there faster," he says.

"I know I'll get you there in one piece, that sound good to you?" Amy replies, but she doesn't wait for an answer, and leaves to go get a wheelchair.

The redhead wheels him halfway down the hall, and at room 423, she knocks on the door. Trish answers, and is surprised to see who Amy has in the chair.

"He wouldn't let me stop him," Amy tells the blonde as Trish steps aside to let them through.

"O-of course," Trish stammers, but before she can say anything else, John lifts himself up gingerly out of his chair.

"John, no!" Amy calls in a whisper, horrified, "You might hurt yourself!"

"I'm a grown man who was in a car crash, Amy," John retorts, "Not a little kid insisting on running when he can hardly walk."

"Well, you're acting like one," Amy shoots back. Trish elbows her in the ribs.

"Let him have his moment," she whispers to her out of earshot of John. Amy crosses her arms and leans against the wall, propping one foot up against it as well.

John, in the meantime, has found his way and is now seated down next to where Maria lay, still asleep. One wrist is in a cast. She has cuts all over her face and arms, and her head is wrapped in bandages. It's not how John remembers seeing her sleeping. It chills him to the bone, and he has to take a deep breath to keep from crying.

"She's been out since we got to you guys," Trish says quietly, putting a hand on John's shoulder comfortingly, "She's had some trauma to her head, but the doctors are still analyzing how bad it hopefully isn't. All in all, they think she's gonna be okay."

John is barely hearing anything Trish is telling him. His eyes rove all over Maria's marred skin and face, over the bruises and scratches she'd gotten. With his working hand, he strokes her hair, then her cheek.

"…I'm sorry, baby."

In the corner, Amy Dumas watches with an unreadable expression as John Cena's hunched form trembles just a little bit, almost too faint for the naked eye to see. Finally she turns away, and goes to wait outside with the wheelchair.

** END CHAPTER 1 **

**CHAPTER 2 COMING V. SOON.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: All usual disclaimers apply.

**Title: **Hearts And Minds

**Chapter**: 2

**Pairing/s**: John/Maria, John/Lita (Amy), Randy/Lita (Amy)

**Rating**: PG-13/T, bound to go up.

**Summary**: When things go from bad to worse between John and Maria, Lita tries to be a good friend without letting her feelings get in the way.

**Author's Notes**: I want to thank everybody who left a review in chapter 1, and would just like to say I hope y'all like this one too. It's not gonna be a very substantial chapter, it's gonna essentially be very short, but it's going to get things moving along. Chapter 2 takes place the night after the accident, which just happens to be a Monday.

**HEARTS AND MINDS**

**CHAPTER 2**

Amy is startled awake by the knock on the door. Stretching a bit and taking a deep breath, she gets up to answer.

"Hey Amy," greets a semi-smiling Randy, his newly acquired championship slung and shimmering over his shoulder, "Can I come in?"

"John's asleep," Amy informs him, rubbing at her eyes, "He must've fallen asleep some time during Raw."

"I'll pretend I don't resent that, just because he's in a bad way," Randy jokes as he makes his way inside.

True enough, John is asleep on his bed, snoring softly, but not really. His eyebrows are semi-furrowed as if he's dreaming something terrible. Randy sets his championship aside.

"Have you been here all this time?" Randy asks Amy who's making some coffee.

"I don't really have anything else better to do with my time," Amy replies, handing Randy a cup of coffee, "The guys brought my luggage, and whatever could be saved of John's and Maria's, which really isn't a lot."

"They'll have some serious shopping to do once they're out of here," Randy laughs. Amy smiles, but it doesn't last very long. "Hey," Randy tells her, stroking her back with a hand consolingly, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Amy says, but knows Randy can read her like a book, "Well, no. Adam's…..he's not speaking to me. I knew he wouldn't, but you know….it's been a couple of months…I would've thought…"

"Well, he's a jackass, we all know that," Randy replies, but Amy shakes her head.

"He's a great guy," she tells him, "You just have to get to know him."

"And yet," Randy adds, "You have to admit, it wasn't really a terrible loss. In fact, I personally think that it was more his loss than it was yours."

Amy rewards his efforts at cheering her up with a soft smile of gratitude. The moment is broken, however, when another voice adds itself to the mix.

"God, will you guys get a room?" John says groggily, "Preferably not mine?"

"Hey John," Randy greets, standing to walk to John's bed, slinging his belt over his shoulder.

"Hey Champ," John greets back with a smile, "Blinding me with the bling, how very sensitive of you. You know you're on my list now?"

"Aww, I'm touched," Randy replies, "I've been promoted out of Your Little Black Book onto the Shit List! I'm honored."

John promptly flips him off, and as he raises an eyebrow at his best friend, he spots Amy coming toward him.

"Hey Red," he greets, "I thought you might have gone by now."

Amy shrugs as she makes the top half of the bed come up so that John is comfortably sitting up. "I've got nothing to do anyway," she tells him sincerely, "Might as well be somewhere I can be useful."

John gives her a grateful smile as Amy's phone goes off. Amy excuses herself to take the call outside.

"Orton, I see that smirk spreading across your face," John says warningly, but smilingly, "And whether it's because you're watching her leave, or you've got something else in mind, I don't like it."

"What?" Randy laughs, feigning innocence, "What did I do?"

"Man, whatever," John snorts, "Just leave the girl alone, k? She's been through enough."

It's Randy's turn to snort, and snort he does. "You're telling me that?" he asks in reply, "_I_ should be the one telling _her_ that about _you_?"

"Bro, what the fuck are you talking about?" John asks.

"Dude, you've GOT to be shitting me," Randy says, "Seriously, how bad was that crash? You can't tell me you don't see it?"

"See what?"

Randy laughs his little "I know more than you do" laugh.

"Red likes you, Cena," he says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, "I mean, seriously."

"You mean, seriously?" John echoes, laughing, "Dude, Randy, I think you've spent too much time spying on the Divas in their locker room, you're actually starting to sound like them."

"Fine," Randy answers with a shrug, "Don't believe me. I'm just the _beeeeeeeeest_ friend, you don't have to believe me all the time." Randy makes to leave.

"I don't," John replies as the door opens again.

"Sorry, it was my uncle," Amy tells them, pocketing her phone, "I didn't show up on Raw, he was worried. You boys okay?"

"Yeah," Randy says, that sly smile returning, "Just talking actually."

"Yeah?" Amy asks, "About what?"

"About you, sexy," Randy answers, "And John's cheered up loads because of it too, look! He's smiling."

"Get out of my room, Orton!" John orders.

"Going, going!" Randy laughs, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Freakin' jackass," John remarks as soon as the door clicks closed, "I'd kick his ass if I wasn't hurt."

"I'm sure," Amy responds, "Just…for curiosity's sake, _were_ you talking about me?"

"Randy was," John answers, "No offense, Amy, but I'm just…I guess I'm just not in the mood to be talking about a lot of things lately."

Amy shrugs and nods, showing that she understands. All of a sudden, there's a frantic knocking on the door, making them both jump out of their skins.

"Amy! Amy, it's Trish, let me in! QUICK!"

Trish nearly knocks Amy over as she barges into the room and heads straight for John.

"Oh, thank God, you're awake," she says breathlessly, "You've gotta come. It's Maria."

"Maria!" John asks, suddenly invigorated, "How is she! Is something wrong!"

"No, no, nothing's wrong," Trish tells him, the exhaustion on her face being replaced by a smile, "I just thought I should tell you. Maria's awake."

** END CHAPTER 2 **

**CHAPTER 3 COMING V. SOON**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Usual disclaimers apply.

**Title**: Hearts And Minds

**Chapter**: 3

**Pairing/s**: Cena/Maria, Cena/Lita (Amy), Randy/Lita (Amy)

**Rating**: PG-13/T, bound to go up.

**Summary**: When things go from bad to worse between John and Maria, Lita just tries to be a good friend without letting her own feelings get in the way.

**Author's Notes**: Thank you for all the reviews, I'm really glad y'all are latched on to this fic! For those of you wondering about the eventual pairing, I suggest y'all just hang tight and watch what happens, coz you never know. You just never know. **PS If you see a series of AAAAAA's somewhere in the fic, don't mind it that much, it's just a scene break.**

**HEARTS AND MINDS**

**CHAPTER 3**

The wheelchair trip to Maria's room feels like forever to John, so when they finally make it there, he tries to get up, but Amy stops him.

"Sorry, man," she says, "but I'm putting my foot down this time. I'll wheel you in, just stay in the chair."

John begins to protest, but Amy shakes her head. "No buts," she tells him. Trish lets them in, and Amy does as she says, parking John right beside Maria's bed.

Maria is only just stirring, her eyes fluttering as she moans softly. John notices her flexing the fingers of the hand in a cast, and takes that hand in his own unbandaged one. Maria turns her head, her eyes slowly opening and focusing. A smile spreads across her face slowly when she takes in John's own relieved smile.

"Hey there," she says, her voice raspy.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," John greets back, "How you feeling?"

"Awesome," Maria replies, "Other than that, like I've just survived a car crash."

John chuckles. "Glad to see your sense of humor is still intact," he tells her. Neither patient nor visitor barely even hear Trish saying that she and Amy are going to give them some time, barely realize that Trish is dragging John's redhead guardian by the arm out the door.

Outside, Amy wrenches her arm free of the blonde, indignant. "Why do you keep doing that!" she asks angrily, trying to keep her voice down.

"Keep doing what, exactly?" Trish asks.

"Why are you always, ALWAYS separating me from John!" Amy asks in reply, "What is your deal? How come everytime I'm with John, when I'm just talking with him, or trying to help out, you're always pulling me away? What is your problem! What if he needs help or something!"

"Listen, calm down," says Trish, "A – You're not his mother. B – I'm just trying to be a good friend; I'm just looking out for you. I've got a very good reason for all of this, I swear."

"Well it better be way better than you're 'just trying to be a good friend,'" Amy remarks, crossing her arms in front of her and glaring at Trish.

"It is, just…listen to me for a sec, okay?" Trish pleads, "Look, I do it because…how am I supposed to explain this?...Because…okay, I know how you feel about John, you told me a long time ago. I also know that John and Maria are absolutely smitten with each other. I just don't want you to get hurt. The more time you spend with him, the higher your hopes go, and the higher your hopes go, the harder you'll drop and land on your ass. I've seen it happen before, to you and to other people, to myself eve. That's really not something you need right now, considering you and Adam--"

"Will everybody PLEASE just stop thinking my whole life crashed down around me when Adam dumped me!" Amy interrupts, "It wasn't the end of my world, you know! I'm fine, just freakin' fine, thank you very much!"

One of Maria's doctors comes up to them then. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, ladies," he says politely, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Are you of any relation to Ms Kanellis?"

"We're her friends," Trish answers for them both, "Co-workers. We travel everywhere together."

"Then you'll do just fine, I guess," the doctor replies, "We have an update on the head injury she's sustained. Let's have a seat, shall we? This will take a while to explain."

**AAAAAAA**

"I've been worried sick about you," John tells Maria softly, stroking her scarred cheek, "You won't believe the nightmares I've had."

"YOU were worried about ME?" Maria asks, half-chuckling, "Would you look at yourself? You look like you jumped into a tank full of piranhas!"

"Yeah, but still," replies John, "The pain I'm feeling can't be anything like the pain you're going through."

Maria's free hand flies to her forehead. "Well, my head does hurt something fierce, I'll give you that," she tells him, "But I'll be okay now, you'll see. We'll both be okay soon, and we'll be back in the ring in no time."

John sighs sadly, "God, I hope you're right," he says.

"Hey, you never know," Maria says with a reassuring smile, "It might happen. In fact, I think you're starting to look better already."

John laughs appreciatively, but it's short-lived.

"Look at me, John," Maria tells him, "I'll be okay, okay? I'll be all right. I don't know how long I've been out, but I'm awake now. That's a start. We're both gonna be okay, we're both gonna get through this, and when we get back in that ring again, it's gonna be you and me, together, smiling from ear to ear, saying 'Look at us, we're survivors.' And everything is gonna be okay again. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Coz I love you, and you love me, right?"

John gives her as big a smile as he can. "You betcha," he replies, and kisses her maimed hand affectionately, as if his kiss would make it all better.

**AAAAAAA**

Outside, Trish and Amy sit in stunned silence, tears pooling in Trish's eyes.

"When do we tell them?" Amy asks, "We can't not let them know. They're going to find out sooner or later anyway."

"My dad always told me," Trish replies hoarsely, "that the best time is always now."

"But Maria's just woken up," Amy reasons, "This is the first time they've seen and spoken to each other in almost 2 days."

"Well, when do you expect you'll be telling them, following that reasoning?" Trish asks, "They'll be spending as much time together as possible. They're going to be inseparable once they're outta here."

"But they're not inseparable _yet_," Amy points out, "We'll tell Maria once John has gone back to his room. Maria has to know immediately, it's her injury."

"What about John?" Trish asks suspiciously, "It sounds like you don't ever want to tell him."

"I'll tell him," Amy reassures her, "I'll tell when the time is right."

Trish eyes her friend suspiciously, uncertainly, but nods, giving her the benefit of the doubt.

In the room, Maria yawns mid-sentence, and her eyes begin to droop.

"What's the matter?" John asks, "What are you doing? Don't close your eyes."

"I'm just gonna take a nap," Maria answers sleepily.

"You haven't been awake for more than half an hour," John says.

"The pain in my head is making me sleepy," Maria reasons, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, just fine. I'll let you know when I'm awake again, okay?" She yawns once more after that, and is lost to sleep again.

John squeezes her hand gently. He doesn't really have much say on the matter anymore, so he decides to just throw in the towel. " 'Night, princess," he says softly, planting another soft kiss on her hand before wheeling himself out the door as much as he can with just one working hand. Amy takes command of his chair then, taking him back to his room silently, where he too falls asleep in the blink of an eye.

** END CHAPTER 3 **

**CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Usual disclaimers apply.

**Title**: Hearts And Minds

**Chapter**: 4

**Pairing/s**: Cena/Maria, Cena/Lita (Amy), Randy/Lita (Amy)

**Rating**: PG-13, bound to go up.

**Summary:** When things go from pretty bad to worse between John and Maria, Lita just tries to be a good friend without letting her feelings get in the way.

**Author's Notes**: Thank you so much to everybody who's been reading and reviewing my fic, I'm really very glad:D This fic is relatively short, and it doesn't really advance the story much. What basically happens in here is something you can all assume already from the moment "JOHN CENA IS INJURED" entered the picture. But it does set up a pairing some more, so that's the grunt of the chapter. Hope y'all still like it though! **PS RANDY ORTON'S BACK** **ON** **RAW AND NOW HE AND JOHN ARE ON THE SAME SHOW YIIIIIIIIIIIIZPLZ.**

**HEARTS AND MINDS**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Come in," John calls to whoever is knocking on his door.

"Oh good, you're awake," says Vince McMahon as he enters the room, his pregnant daughter in tow.

"Mr McMahon," John greets, "And Stephanie too. This is a pleasant surprise. When're you due, Steph?"

"Any day now," Stephanie replies with a smile, hands unconsciously going to her baby bump, "But we didn't come here to talk about us."

"That's right," Vince adds, "John, we heard you're clearing out in a few days."

"Yes sir," John replies with a smile and a nod, "I get out Friday, to be exact."

Vince nods thoughtfully. "Good, good, that's good to hear," he says, "Of course, you'll not be medically cleared to get back in the ring right away."

John shakes his head no. "I've got a pretty banged up elbow," he informs The Boss, "And the doctor's just told me I've got a very minor fracture in my left fibula, so he wants me in a wheelchair for a while. But hey, if there's something you want me to do, anything at all, promos, creative, whatever, you know how this soldier rolls, ain't no broken elbow or fractured freakin' fibula that's gon' hold me down."

"Unfortunately, John," Vince says, "I'm afraid your injuries are gonna 'hold you down' this time around. Not that I don't appreciate your dedication to and passion for the business and the company, I do, but we've decided we can't risk one of our biggest draws being hurt any further."

"S-so what are you saying?" John asks in a hushed tone, "I'm being shelved?"

"It happens to the best of us, John, I can assure you," Vince replies, "Besides, it won't be for too long. A month, maybe, at most two. If you want to be back sooner, I would suggest you take this time out to do as much rehab as you can on your injuries, or at least get enough rest. You tell us when you're ready to come back to work."

"With all due respect, Vince," John protests as politely as he can manage, "I'll be ready as soon as I'm outta this joint, I'm just-"

"My answer is NO, Mr Cena," Vince interrupts sternly, "And that's final. You're a great asset to this company, John, and Lord knows you're a great guy, you've got lots of friends in the company, and we almost lost you last Sunday. I don't want you straining yourself unnecessarily until you're medically cleared to start training again. And that's my final word. Now if you'll excuse, I have to go the _Smackdown!_ Taping. Good evening to you both." And with that, the Chairman begins to leave.

"I'm really sorry, John," Stephanie says with a half-apologetic, half-sympathetic smile, "I know you're totally bummed about this, and I wish there was something I could do, but you know…It's _DAD_. He's _The Boss_."

"I know, I know," answers John with a disappointed shrug.

"Take Daddy's suggestion and rest up is my friendly advice," Stephanie continues, "Rest up, and start training again, but only as soon as you're allowed to. You'll be back in the ring in no time." She gives him a wave and follows after her father.

An awkward silence hangs in the air above and around John and Amy after the McMahons leave.

"Hey," Amy begins tentatively, "It's not so bad."

John remains silent, glaring straight at the wall in front of him.

"…Maria's being shelved too," Amy tells him, "I don't know for how long. She got the call this morning. She seemed fine with it, I guess she was expecting it. At least you've got this time together. Trust me, you'll be wanting it."

John gives her a look of incomprehension. "What do you mean?" he asks her.

Amy realizes she almost slipped. "Nothing," she says, trying to cover up, "Just…you know, I know what it's like to be out of action with an injury for a long time. It can get lonely."

"Oh," John replies, accepting her explanation. He then sighs, disappointed, frustrated, and cursing the day fate decided to play games with him.

"Look, I know you're tired of hearing me say this, but," Amy says, standing and collecting her things, "Everything's gonna be okay. You're gonna be just fine. Listen, I've got to go, I promised a friend I'd drop by when I could. Randy's on the way, he'll take over for a while. I'll be back tomorrow morning, I promise. Play nice, okay? Don't talk to strangers."

"Randy's stranger than me, does he count?" John asks with a laugh.

"There, that's better," Amy says, smiling, "I'll see you tomorrow." She squeezes him gently on the arm before making for the door.

"Hey Amy," calls John just as Amy reaches the door, "For what it's worth…Thanks. I know it's not been easy being here with me, babysitting me and all that…Thank you for all your help."

Amy only nods in reply before leaving through the door. As soon as the door clicks closed behind her, she puts her forehead and a palm to the door, and says a quiet prayer, asking her guardian angels to watch over her ward for her until she comes back.

** END CHAPTER 4 **

**CHAPTER 5 COMING SOON.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Usual disclaimers apply.

**Title**: Hearts And Minds

**Chapter**: 5

**Pairing/s**: Cena/Maria, Cena/Lita (Amy), Randy/Lita (Amy)

**Rating**: PG-13 for now.

**Chapter Summary**: Maria and Trish get some talk time alone, and Trish almost spills the beans on Amy.

**Author's Notes**: Thank you so much to everyone who's read and reviewed this fic so far! I'm really glad y'all like it! Although, I just want to say, I don't remember who it is that asked about this, but the person that Amy went to visit at the end of the previous chapter doesn't really have anything to do with the fic, it just gave me a chance to make Amy leave. Hee. Also, I've started dropping hints about what might happen, or what might already be happening to Maria, I don't know if any of you have picked up on it. But I'll go ahead and say it now, no, she's not gonna die, I promise you that. :P For anyone hunkering for a little bit of action, you'll get some in the next one, I promise. But just hang on for one more chapter of exposition and setup, k? Hearts and hugs to you all!

**HEARTS AND MINDS**

**CHAPTER 5**

Maria drains her orange juice in one go, and with a smile stretches as much as she can considering her injuries.

"That was nice," she says, still grinning, "I feel great today, just great! Don't you feel great today, Trish?"

"Hmm?" asks Trish, distracted, "Oh yeah. Great. Peachy."

"Could you hand me my diary?" Maria asks cheerily, "Yeah, it's that furry green one. Thanks." She takes the pen hanging from the spiral spine and uses her teeth to open the cap.

"You know, for a person with just one working hand," Trish remarks, "You're doing pretty good."

"Thanks," Maria replies in that bubbly disposition more akin to her on-screen persona, "I do try."

"What are you writing in there?" Trish asks, "You know, considering you spent the past 3 and a half days in a hospital room with hospital food and hospital…hospital _EVERYTHING!_"

Maria laughs. "Just anything I've been thinking about the se past few days, the time I've been conscious," she replies with a short laugh and a shrug, "The accident, my headache, my wrist, wrestling, John…" She trails off, biting her lip to conceal the grin that's spreading across her face at the thought of her boyfriend.

"You two seem really happy together," Trish tells her, "I'm really happy for you. For the both of you."

"Thanks," replies Maria, still smiling, "We've been together…7 months, 8 in a couple of weeks, give or take a few days. Everything just seems so…different. You know what I mean? I mean…we have less stuff in common than I thought, but somehow it works, it just does. I can't really explain it. I just feel so…so…I can't even put a word to it. I don't know what it is, but he makes me want to be in this relationship. He makes me want to be with him. It's unbelieveable." She bites her lip, embarrassed. "Sorry, I'm rambling."

"No, no, it's okay," Trish laughs, "It's cool. You know, you're lucky to be with a guy like John. You're lucky to be with a guy you know you're happy with. Some of us just can't seem to get that lucky."

"Awww, Trish," answers Maria, "Don't say that! There's somebody for everybody, that's what I believe in. There's one person destined for each person in this entire world. Maybe John isn't 'The One', maybe he'll turn out to be someone else's 'The One', I don't know, but I sure do hope he's mine, coz I'm having a helluva lotta fun with him. You'll find your 'The One', Trish, the key is just patience. Don't go looking, just wait. Your 'The One' is bound to find you, because you're meant to be."

"You sound like 'The Idiot's Guide To Soulmates,'" Trish says, "And while I don't know how I know that, I appreciate it all nonetheless. Thanks, Maria."

"No prob," replies Maria, and she resumes writing in her diary.

Trish, in the meantime, falls into deep thought. _I don't really believe in all that fate stuff_, she thinks to herself, _but what if she's right? What if she's right in a lot of things she just said? Say she WAS right…_

"Maria?" Trish says, "Just out of curiosity…Do you think Amy's found _her_ soulmate yet? You know… 'The One'?"

"Honestly?" Maria replies, not looking up from her diary, "No, I don't think so."

"But…knowing her, who do you think it is? What would Amy's soulmate be like?"

"Amy's?" Maria puts her pen down this time, honestly thinking the answer through, "Probably…probably someone who can make her laugh. You know? Someone who can make her laugh and keep her laughing, or at least smiling. Someone who'll not only respect her for everything she is and isn't, but will appreciate her, and worship her. Someone who will listen and talk with her, someone who'll be honest with her. Someone gentle, and thoughtful, and patient, and gives her gifts. Someone who won't let her out of his sight. Someone who'll make her feel worthy, someone who'll make her feel like she's more than what other people think of her. Someone --"

"— Like John?" Trish finishes, uncertain and apprehensive.

"Y-yes," Maria answers just as hesitantly, "Someone like John. John is ALL that, and then some. Why d'you come up with John? I thought we were talking about Amy."

An awkward silence falls upon the two of them, and then a glint of realization in Maria's green eyes.

"Wait…you don't think --"

"No, no, no, not at all, don't worry," says Trish quickly, "I just found it interesting that the one who might be destined to and has bumped into you seems to be the one Amy is destined to bump into herself."

"What?" Maria asks, slightly upset, "What are you talking about? What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing," Trish answers with a headshake, "Just rambling. Forget I said anything, okay?"

"…Okay," answers Maria, but Trish can tell she's not likely to. Maria picks up her pen and starts writing again.

_Note to self: Watch John more closely from now on_.

**END CHAPTER 5.**

**CHAPTER 6 COMING SOON.**


End file.
